1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to work stands of the type wherein heavy objects are positioned by the stand at selected locations most convenient for servicing or repair.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Work holders of the general category herein proposed include those shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,317,205 and 3,979,111 and work holders with hydraulic controls are also heretofore known. The latter are representatively shown in the below listed prior U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date of Issuance ______________________________________ 2,182,743 Clergy, L. December 5, 1939 2,445,016 Bentley, H. P. July 13, 1948 2,913,241 Miner, R. F. November 17, 1959 3,085,798 Gavette, L.D. April 16, 1963 3,750,254 Krujcik Aug. 7, 1973 3,814,413 Bopp June 4, 1974 ______________________________________